Many people who use computers recognize the need to create backup copies of the data that is stored on the computers. Not only does computer hardware sometime fail, but sometimes files are overwritten or deleted on accident. Unfortunately, for various reasons, many of the people who recognize the need to create backup copies of their data do not actually protect their data through regular or even non-regular backups.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.